Catch That Wahhh!
by LadyDV011
Summary: Bella knew that her past would come back to haunt her but she never imagined that it would come back this way. Now she has people after her and the Cullens are getting suspicious. What will Bella do when her pasts come?
1. Chapter 1

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

Chapter 1:** Prologue**

**(BPOV)**

I knew this day would come when the Cullens would find out my secret. I know what your thinking what could Bella Swan possibly have to hide well I'm going to tell you. When I was 13 years old my two friends Gus, Austin, and I robbed a bank ( a quarter million dollars to be exact.). I've always known that that moment in my life would come back to haunt me and now that time has come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2:** Not Now**

**(BPOV)**

I can't believe that summer is almost here. I am about to graduate from Forks High and my vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen is going to change me into a vampire and to tell you the truth I'm kind of nervous about the whole thing but lets not linger about that any longer I have to get ready for school Edward was going to meet me at school cause he went hunting with Emmett and Jasper last night. Just as I was about to leave the house (Charlie was already at the station) I hear the phone ring.

_**Ring ring ring **_

I went to the phone and looked at the caller ID and it said unknown caller and number. Something told me that when I answer this phone my life was going to get very interesting.

" Hello"

" _Is this Bella"_

" Yes this is she and who is this"

" _Bella hey ummm this is Austin"_

" Austin hey I have not heard from you since i left Phoenix"

"_Yeah I know but Bella the reason i called you was to warn you"_

"About what"

" _Well when we robbed the bank I guess some people did not like what we did regardless of the reason and they are looking for us, they somehow got Gus and they are searching for me and you all i have to say is watch your back "_

"........."

" _Bella are you there?"_

" Yeah I'm here where are you now"

" _I'm in New York why"_

" Come to Forks as soon as you can ok"

"_Ok bye Bella"_

" Bye Austin"

_**End of call**_

" What am I going to do", I said to myself as I drove to Forks High. I knew this day would come but why now.

**(Normal POV)**

Bella drove up to the parking lot next to a shiny silver Volvo with none other than Edward Cullen leaning against it waiting for Bella to get out of her old truck.

When Edward saw Bella pull up he went to open up the door for her.

" Good morning love", said Edward as he helped her out of her old truck.

"Good morning Edward " she said happily. " So how was your hunt did you catch any mountain lions for me."

" Of course he did", said Emmett as he walked up on them wrapping his arm Edward's shoulders grinning like a fool.

" Shut up Emmett", said Edward as he punched Emmett is his arm. While Bella looked up at him annoyed.

" Class is about to start", said Alice as she and Jasper walked next to Bella, Rosalie went up to Emmett and they walked to their first period class.

**(BPOV)**

As I went to History class I couldn't help but think about Austin's phone call and why anyone could possibly be after Austin, Gus, and I. I mean I know what we did was morally wrong but it was for a good cause I mean my family was in jeopardy and I could not risk that.

_( Flashback)_

_8 years ago_

" _Austin.... Gus I know that after we do this we could get in serious trouble but .." I was interrupted by Gus._

" _Bella we know the consequences but we want to do this for you i mean we know that you would do the same thing for us so don't stress."_

" _Thanks guys", I said tearfully._

_We got to the bank and all three of us gazed up at the building I turned to look at Gus and Austin._

" _Ready", I said to them determined._

"_Ready", Austin and Gus said together determined._

" _Alright let's do this", I said to them._

_We walked to the building with me leading them ready to created the biggest heist that Phoenix has ever seen by three teenagers._

_( End of Flashback )_

I was shooked by Alice cause apparently class was over with I turned to look at Alice and I saw her worried glazed.

" Bella are you ok you were out of it the whole class period", Alice said worriedly.

" I'm fine Alice just thinking about something from when I stilled lived in Phoenix", I said reassuringly.

" Oh what were you thinking about", Alice said curiously.

" Nothing really important", I said to her as we walked out of class and into the hallway.

Alice looked at me unbelieving but she dropped the subject anyway which I was grateful for because I was not ready to tell her until the time was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:** Arrival**

**(BPOV)**

The bell rang for us to go to lunch I was walking with Angela Webber to the cafeteria. When I walked in I automatically knew that something was up.

I walked to the table and sat down next to Edward, he was tense in the face.

" What's wrong Edward", I said to him curiously. He looked at me with this look in his eye; an emotion that I did not recognize.

"Alice had a vision of a guy showing up to your house looking for you today." Edward said with a tense voice.

I looked at Alice and ask an important question, " What did he look like?".

Alice and the Cullens looked shocked but Alice recovered the quickest and answered my question anyway.

"Umm he was African American maybe Jamaican but anyway he had curly brown hair", Alice explained.

" What did he say his name was", I asked just to make sure that it was actually Austin.

" He said his name was Austin", Alice said with a hint of suspicion in her voice. " Why", was all she said.

" My friend from Phoenix was going to come and visit me", I said to extinguish her suspicion.

I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist when I had asked Alice to describe Austin for me. I gently placed my hand on his and caressed it and he relaxed a little bit. When I explained to Alice why I needed to know he relaxed even more.

The bell rang and now lunch was over Edward and I had Biology next but I wanted to skip it so I could have the opportunity to meet Austin.

" Edward do you want to skip Mr. Banner's class", I said to him as we exited the cafeteria door.

Edward looked at me and I got the feeling he knew why I wanted to skip class but he nodded anyway.

" Sure so will I get to meet this friend of yours from Phoenix", he said with a hint of jealousy.

" Of course and you have no reason to be jealous Edward you know that you are the only one for me", I said to him annoyed.

Edward looked at me for a while and then gave me, my favorite crooked smile and just laughed as we exited the school.

I turned to go to my truck I should have known that he would drive me home but you can't blame a girl for trying,

" Bella love why do you go in the direction of your truck knowing that I'm driving you myself", he said amused.

" Because maybe I will get a chance to drive from school, let me guess Alice will drive my truck to my home", I said sarcastically.

He nodded and escorted me to his Volvo and open his passenger door open for me. I got in and he got in the driver seat and drove out of the school's parking lot at about 90 miles per hour.

We got to my house in record time he of course open the door for me again and we walked up to my door. I took my key and open the door for the both of us.

" Do you want to come in", I asked already knowing the answer but its nice to asked anyway.

" I would love too I would really like to meet this friend of yours", He said too amused.

He let me in first before entering in himself and closed and locked the door

We both went up the stairs to my room so we could get started on our homework for the day.

An hour later the door bell rang, my heart started pounding in excitement.

I downstairs and ran to the door Edward not to far behind me. I swallowed heavily as I reached for the door knob.

My heart was steady pounding as I turned the knob; I opened the door and then I heard a familiar voice saying,

" Hey Bella long time no see".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:** What's Going On**

**(EPOV)**

As soon as Bella the love of my life pulled up to the school i knew that something was on her mind.

When she got out of her horrendous truck of hers.

" Good morning love", I said to her as she walked to me.

" Good morning Edward", she said to me happily. She asked me how was our hunt was last night. I told her that it was good. Of course, Emmett had to butt in our conversation about me catching mountain lions for her. Alice said that class was about to start and we went our separate ways.

**(Skip to 4th period)**

I entered our trigonometry class that I share with Alice and Jasper and I sat next to Alice. I turned to her confused because she was singing Britney Spears ' Hit Me Baby One More Time' in her head.

" What's wrong", I curiously said.

" It's Bella", Alice said thoughtful.

" What's wrong with Bella", Jasper and I asked only my voice had a hint of panic in it.

" She was acting weird earlier this morning in 1st period", Alice said.

" How was she acting", Jasper asked amused and I nodded wondering the same thing,

" As soon as she sat down in class her face immediately went blanked and she did not move until the bell rang only because I had to shake to get her attention".

" What could that possibly mean", Jasper asked.

" I don't know", she shrugged.

We kept talking through the whole class period and before we knew it the period was over.

As we were walking to the cafeteria Alice stop Jasper and I knew that she was having a vision.

_(Alice's Vision)_

_Bella and Edward are sitting in her room and all of a sudden the door bell rang and Bella ran down the stairs well as fast as she can anyway._

_Edward was right behind her with a look of annoyance on his face but it quickly left his face._

_Bella answered the door and the person on the other side said " Bella long time no see"._

_Bella ran into the boy's arms and said, " Austin its great to see you again"._

_( End of vision)_

Alice and I turned to each other both of us had a look of confusion on our face. Jasper looked at me then at Alice and asked her what did she see in her vision.

She turned to him and said " I saw a boy at Bella's house asking for her.

" Why was there a boy at her house," Jasper said as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

" I don't know I'll have to ask her when we get to lunch", Alice said.

As we went to the cafeteria we went to the lunch line; I don't know why we have to do this even though we are vampires and we do not eat. This cafeteria food is enough ammunition to not want to eat.

We went to our table and we sat there Alice and Jasper immediately went to talking and I was waiting for Bella to come so we can talk about her soon to be visitor.

_' Edward calm down I'm sure it's nothing important' Alice said in my mind._

_' Shut Up' I said just as Bella walked in with Angela._

Bella answered all Alice questions and I relaxed knowing that she knew the guy, but in my mind I wondered what did this guy mean to her.

When the bell rang for Bella and I had Biology and Bella wanted skip and I knew that she wanted to meet Austin when he gets here.

I drove her to her house and we went to her room and we started with her homework. Then the doorbell rang and Bella shot for the stairs in the fastest pace I have ever seen her run.

I was right behind her when I rounded the corner she was already answering the door and she jumped into the boy's arm and all I was thinking what's going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

Chapter 5: **The Warning**

**(BPOV)**

When I opened the door and I saw Austin I was so happy I jumped into his arms and squeezed him as hard as I could.

" Austin oh my gosh its so good to see you again".

" You too Bella although I wish the circumstances we better."

" Me too."

" Oh come in come in." I said as I ushered him in through the door only then did I realized that Edward was also here and man did he looked annoyed.

" Austin I would like for you to meet my boyfriend Edward."

" It's nice to meet you Austin", Edward said as he reached out his hand so Austin could shake it.

" You to man", Austin shook his hand as well. I was glad to see that they did not have the macho thing going on like Austin and Gus used to have and definitely not like Edward and Jacob.

" Come on and lets sit down", I said as I escorted them both to the couches.

" So how long have you known Bella", Edward asked curiously ( which to tell you the truth I was shocked.)

" I've known Bella since the third grade, she was different from the other girls she was my first friend."

" No, I was not you had Gus", I said annoyed. ( he always made greater than I really was)

" Yes, you were and if I remember correctly I did not like Gus, matter of fact I still don't like Gus."

" Sure you don't ", I said unconvinced I knew no matter how much he likes to deny it he really cares about his FRIEND.

" Ummm sorry to interrupt but who is Gus ?", Edward asked confused.

" Gus was our other friend", Austin said indifferent.

" Do not even go there you know that you_ love _him" I said giggling.

We went into description of Gus for Edward and we also got lost in memories until Austin cleared his throat.

" Ok Bella its time I tell what is going on."

I sat up straighter and leaned in I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw that Edward did the same as well.

" Bella about two weeks ago I started getting phone calls from random people they would say that what we did was wrong and that we needed to go to jail for what we did."

" Do you know who was sending you those calls", I said concerned.

" No, one day Gus called me and said that someone was after him and I asked how did he know he said that he too was getting those crazy messages and that one said that they would punish us if the authorities wouldn't."

" What happened Austin", I said worried about Gus.

" Three days ago I got a phone call and this man said that he already got one of us and now he's going to get the rest of us."

" Is that why you had called me, to make sure that I wasn't the one that got taken away," I had asked nervously.

" Yes , even though I was sure that it was Gus the man did not say any names and I was concerned so I made sure that you were alright and to warn you."

" Thanks for the concern, but did the man leave any clues that could help us identify him", I asked as my mind was already going through people that was there on that night of the heist.

" Yes, he said that he was there," Austin said looking thoughtful as well.

For the first time since this conversation started I looked at Edward to see what he had thought, caused I was sure that he read Austin's mind.

But he stilled had this look of confusion and worry on his face and I could see that it was genuine.

( **A/N: Don't worry Edward was focused on this conversation so he didn't have the chance to read Austin's mind.)**

I was brought out of my thoughts as Austin stood up to leave.

" Thanks for inviting me over Bella but I think its time for me to leave."

I looked at the clocked and it said 7:45 p.m., I was shocked we talked for almost 5 hours.

I nodded and went to hug him goodbye and I whispered in his ear be careful, behind me I heard Edward growl softly I looked over Austin's shoulders and mouthed ' stop ' to him.

Austin nodded and went to Edward.

" It was very nice to meet you Edward," Austin said as he reached out his hand.

" It was a pleasure", Edward said as he shook Austin's hand.

I opened up the door for him and waved goodbye as he drove out and went into the night.

I closed the door and locked it and turned around to face Edward ( who looked annoyed, worried, and angry at the same time, in case you're wondering), because I knew I was about to get questioned about what we were talking about and what I have been hiding from him.

All I could think was ' Damn'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

Chapter 6: **The Truth**

**(BPOV)**

Austin just left and I turned around to face Edward who was looking at me with a face filled with worry, anger, and confusion.

" Bella what's going now who's after you, what did you do tell me love," Edward said as soon as I sat down on the couch.

" Edward I will tell you, but I think that your family deserves to know as well don't you think", I said to with a calm and steady voice.

He was about to answer when I felt a vibration in the front pocket of my jeans. I reached down to get my phone and saw that it was a text message from Alice.

It said _' Yes we would like to know as well tell Edward to bring you to our house now so we can discuss this'_.

I showed the message to Edward and he just nodded his and led us out to his car he had opened the door for me and I sat down and he got into the drivers side and started the car.

The car was silent as he drove to his house, his face was tense and his eyes were cold.

" Edward are you alright".

" Bella what's going on."

" Edward can I just say that its not that bad", _liar_ I thought in my mind well technically I just robbed the bank.

" I hope so."

We pulled into the Cullen driveway and right at the door was Alice waiting for us and she was jumping up and down and had this proud look on her face and I automatically knew that she knew what I did.

" She reciting the Russian National Anthem in her mind" he said annoyed cause I knew that really wanted to know what I did.

As we walked pasted her she grabbed my arm and stopped me to whisper in my ear " Wow Bella I didn't know you had it in you to do that."

I just looked at her with the expression to stop cause she is just adding fuel to Edward's fire.

We enter the family room and everyone looked up when we entered the room and all of their faces had a look of expectancy on them.

Alice walked her way over to Jasper and sat beside him he put his arm around her.

Edward escorted me to the love couch and we sat down, I looked up and took a breath cause I knew this would be interesting.

" Ok do you all know what's going on and why you're down here", I asked curiously to see if Alice informed them somewhat.

" No Alice just said that you had something to share with us", Carlisle said with a curious tone.

" Well, I'm sure that Alice told that my friend from Phoenix was coming to visit me right". They nodded their heads.

" Well, he came to warn me".

" Warn you about what", this time Emmett asked this.

" Some one is after me for something I did five years ago.'

" What did you do that caused someone to be after you", to my surprise Rosalie ask this with a curious tone in her voice.

I was about to say what I did but Alice beat me to the punch.

" She robbed a bank", she said with pride in her voice.

" SHE WHAT", they all shouted. Edward's head up and looked at me with shock in his eyes.

" I thought you said it was not that bad and to me robbing a bank is THAT BAD".

" Well, it wasn't to us and I had a good reason for doing it". I shouted at him.

" What possibly could be a good reason for robbing a bank".

" My foster dad was dying", I shouted.

" Foster dad", They said .

I nodded " Renee was having a difficult time caring for me it was so bad that a social worker had to take me away for a while", they was shocked to learn that I had lived with a foster family.

" My foster family was very nice and luckily for me they lived in Phoenix, I moved in with them when I was four years and and that's how I got to meet Austin and Gus".

" My foster dad ran a go-cart track **( a/n: check me on that it's been a while since I seen the movie) **and my foster mom was head of the security department, she made all of the security systems."

When I was thirteen years old the track was losing business and one night my foster dad collapsed in the middle of the floor in the kitchen their was something wrong with him".

" They said that he needed an operation that cost about a quarter million dollars and we didn't have that kind of money."

" I was sitting in my room and I came up with this brilliant idea that I was going to rob my mom's**( I got tired of spelling foster)** bank.

" Why would you do that Bella", Emmett asked.

" I felt like they were not doing anything that they were just letting him waste away in that hospital so I decided that I was going to do something if they were not".

" I told my idea to Austin and Gus and they were on board but it took some convincing and we set everything up, Gus got the blue prints and a minuscule model of the bank".

"How did he get them", Esme asked concerned.

" Well, he liked to mess with the go-carts and he accidentally got burned from the motor so when when he asked the secretary for the model of course she said no, he showed her the burn and said that he needed the model for a project and if he did not pass his dad would hurt him again let's just say he got it", I said amused.

The Cullens were amazed Esme was concerned while Emmett laughed.

" The boy is a genius".

" What did Austin have to do", Carlisle asked.

" Well not only did the bank have security systems but it also had guard dogs as well and what he needed to do was learn the commands on how to control them but he did not know that the trainer was deranged and the trainer set the dogs on him and Austin ran out".

Esme and Rosalie gasped

" How could he do that to that poor boy the dogs didn't bite him right", Esme asked me.

I shook my head and she let out a relieved sigh.

"The day before the heist we got the manger a wanna-be actor to film a short scene for us that I knew would come in handy."

" That night we went over the plan and everything was perfect and ready to go."

" So you were the mastermind of this whole heist", Edward said with a tense voice. I nodded my head and looked at the rest of the Cullens.

I told them the rest of the story about the heist how everything went from how we got in to how we got to the hospital.

" We evaded the cops for now and we went straight to the hospital what I did not count on was my mom coming in as we were getting my dad ready".

" She had this look on her face that I could not explain, she did not look mad or hurt or betrayed she was smiling at me".

" The police came and her boss came and said that we were to be arrested, but she defended us saying that she told her boss that the system was not ready and how she told us to rob the bank and we succeeded three thirteen year olds succeeding in robbing the bank".

" We were all over the news channels every one wanted to interview us, me especially since he was my dad and it was my plan".

" Of course we got in trouble I got grounded for four months, but I would do it all over again".

" Did your foster dad have his operation", Jasper asked.

" Yea, and not with the money we stole though the next day we went to the track and was a long line and people to give their support and money to help with the operation three months later he was back to normal".

"Wow", was all Emmett said. The Cullens looked proud of me well except Edward he looked angry because I robbed a bank and I could have got hurt. I was almost scared when I told him about me having to free style 100 ft up the wall to get to the safe.

" Some one did not like what we had done and is coming after us to punish us since the authorities did not and they already have Gus and now there after Austin and I.

" Don't worry Bella we will not let them get you",Carlisle said.

" Guys I couldn't let you do this this is not your problem its mine and I have to deal with the consequences of my actions".

" Bella whatever happens to you concerns us and I will not let them hurt you you are my life", Edward said as he look into my eyes with conviction in his voice. All I could do is nodded my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

Chapter 7: **This Can Not Be Happening Now**

**(NormalPOV)**

The next day things were very tense between Edward and Bella. They were both feeling emotions that were very difficult to maintain. Edward is feeling angry, betrayed, and worried all at the same time while Bella is feeling stressed and worried.

The rest of the Cullens have noticed things between the young couple were different and Alice was intending on fixing the problem.

_~ A few days later~_

They were in the living room, all the silence was starting to get to Alice until finally she could not take it anymore.

" Ok this is just RIDICULOUS whatevers going on with the two of you, you need to fix it NOW."

" Alice shouting is not necessary and I think there's nothing going on between Bella and I", Edward said with a calm tone.

" Edward, Alice is right every since Bella told us her story you have this tense look on your face and you hardly say anything to her anymore", Emmett said concerned.

" I do talk to her", Edward said annoyed even though he knows what they say is the truth, he just can not believe that Bella would hide something like that.

" Well, that's why I proposed that we have an intervention you two are going to talk in your meadow right now", Alice said in a no questions asked kind of tone.

Edward was about to interrupt but Bella grabbed his arm and and shook her head. " Edward, she's right something is different and we need to talk".

Edward nodded and reached out his hand for to take she did and they both walked out the door. He put her on his back and he took off to the meadow.

When they finally reached their destination he gently placed her on the ground so they could talk. Bella had enough of the awkward silence and decided to talk first.

" Edward what's really going on here."

Edward sat there hesitant to respond so Bella gave him an extra push.

" Edward you know that you can talk to me right."

He nodded his head and began to talk. " Bella why didn't you tell about the robbery?"

" Edward, look at this from my point of view ' Hi I'm Bella, when I was thirteen me and my two friends robbed my foster mom's bank' yea not a great conversation starter".

He chuckled and nodded his head to agree with her but still, " You stilled should have told me I mean we have been together for almost a year and a half, had you even plan on telling me".

"Yes, and I'm sorry for not telling you I mean we have so much going on I mean we're graduating soon and with the wedding I just knew this would add more stress to what I have already."

He nodded with understanding and just went to hug her. " Bella why didn't you just tell me that you stressed out I can help you with anything."

" Edward why don't you tell me what you are feeling", Bella asked with curiosity.

" I feel a lot of things anger because the things you did were extremely dangerous, betrayal because you did not tell me this before your life was in danger, and worry because some sicko is after you for something you did five years ago".

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's torso and held unto him tightly.

" I'm sorry that you feel that way but know that everything will turn up alright".

He looked at me with an amused smirk on his face and I looked at him with confusion.

" You're giving me a pep talk".

" Shut up Edward", they both laughed after that. They were glad that everything was out in the open and nothing was tense around them anymore, but we know that would not last Bella felt her phone vibrate in her pockect, she gets it out of her pocket and sees that she got a phone call and it had unknown name and caller she thought that it would be Austin cause he calls her from a phone booth.

" Hello"

" Two down one more to go you will be punish for the trouble you have caused I will make sure of it", the mysterious caller said with a serious tone.

Bella dropped her phone on the ground with shocked and Edward was shaking her trying to get her attention.

" Bella Bella what's wrong talk to me " Edward yelled at her.

" They got Austin and now their after me ", Bella said with a surprising calm voice but that was lie because on the inside she was screaming.

She faints with Edward screaming for to wake up.

**Thank you to all of my readers you do not know how much it means to me that you like my story. I was thinking that the next chapter should be in Edward's Pov you all tell me if I should or not. Don't forget to review**

**Love,**

**Kelli aka LadyDV011**


	8. Chapter 8

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

Chapter 8: **Bargaining**

**Ok so I know I have not been updating school has just started again for me yesterday so I had to get everything together and I might not have it tomorrow so I will update one tomorrow and newmoonwillrock has given me a very good idea, so I will combine her idea with mine so much thanks to you :). I want to thank all the readers for supporting my story and now im pretty sure you all are tired of this author's note so here we go.**

**(EPOV)**

When I saw Bella faint my undead heart was pounding in my chest. I rushed to gather her into my arms and ran back to the house so Carlisle would take a look at her.

**a/n: I have to say writing in Edward's POV is very hard cause one I am not a dude and I certainly do not think like one so much props to the authors that does his pov with excellence ...... oops hehehehe back to the story**

" Carlisle, Bella fainted will she be alright." I said panicking.

" Edward calm down she will be alright, did anything happen on your walk that could have caused her to faint", Carlisle said in a calm and steady manner which helped me calm down a little bit.

" Yea she received a phone call a couple of minutes ago, she said that the person on the phone said that they captured Austin and now their coming after her", I said in a slightly panicking tone.

He nodded and we both looked down at Bella who look like she was awakening.

**(BPOV) YES phew!!! oh almost forgot...................**

I open my eyes to a worried looking Edward and I could almost feel a headache coming on ( not from him of coarse).

" Bella are you alright speak to me love".

" Yea I am alright just a little headache".

" Bella could you explain what happened?", Carlisle asked concerned.

I nodded my head and told him about how the man on phone said he captured Austin and was after me I knew the rest of the Cullens could hear every word.

Carlisle nodded his head and was about to say something else but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

I didn't feel like checking the caller id caused I got the feeling that I already knew who was on the other line. Edward also noticed this and gave me the look that said ' don't ' but of course being me I ignored him.

" Hello", I said as I looked over at Edward who was glaring at me and I raised my eyebrow at him in defiance.

" You are next."

" Yes, I am well aware."

" I have been thinking instead of punishing you each individually I decided that you will take full responsibility cause after all it was your plan".

" What did you have in mind" , I asked in a calm and steady voice which I was surprised about since mine and friends lives were in danger.

" I have a proposition for you".

" What exactly", I asked sarcastically and I saw in the corner of my eye that Carlisle shaking his head and Edward rolling his eyes at me.

" In order to guarantee your friends safety I want you do a set of robberies for me", the man said in a amused tone.

" How can I trust that you will not harm my friends if I do the robberies", I saw Edward and Carlisle's head shoot up and looked at me with shock.

" You don't, but I do know that I will punish them if you do not", He said with a smuggness that I did not like, almost like he knew that I would agree.

**(a/n: please excuse my grammar mistake) **And he was right I looked at Edward again and he mouthed ' Don't you dare' once again I ignored him as I looked into his eyes I replied.

" What do I have to do?"

**Ok there's chapter 8 I hope you liked it **

**Hoped you had a Happy New Year**

**LadyDV011**


	9. Chapter 9

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

Chapter 9: **Now or Never**

**(BPOV)**

It has been a week since Mr. M ( that's what he told me to call him I know weird right.) called and lets just say, that Edward has been a little difficult.

~ _Flashback~_

" _What do I have to do"_

_He went into details about the plan and I continued to look at Edward I could see him getting angrier as the conversation went on. Mr. M had gave all of the information.__I hung up the phone and right away Edward blew a casket._

" _Bella what the hell is wrong with you, I can not believe you've consider doing something so stupid, there is no way NO WAY you are doing this you hear me", Edward yelled as he walked up to me growling._

_I glanced at Carlisle and he was shaking his head at me as well like he agreed with Edward on some points._

_Despite what you may think and despite how scary Edward was looking at me. I was very calm about the whole situation and I think that made Edward angrier (well what can you do)._

_As Edward went off I tuned him out and tried to figure out whose this guy was and why would he want just me to these robberies. I was trying to figure out who was at the heist five years ago I was brought out of me reverie by Edward of course yelling at me._

" _Bella are you even listening to me, do you know how dangerous this could be, it could be a trap what if you get hurt I will not let your stupidity take you away from me!", Edward yelled in my face._

_I took a calm breath and look at into Edward's angry eyes and spoke to Edward in a calm voice._

" _Edward I understand that you are concerned about my safety but you have nothing to worried about", I said as I held on to his arm._

" _Love you don't know that I won't let you do this."_

" _Edward, you have no say in that I have to do this."_

" _No, you don't Bella there has to be another way then this I wont let you do this", Edward said in a slightly calm voice. ( at least he's calm down a little)_

" _No, Edward I **HAVE** to it's my fault that Austin and Gus are in this mess because it was my plan and now they're in trouble because of me I **WILL **do this with or without your consent!", I said as I exited out of Carlisle's office and went to the living room where everybody else was I looked in their eyes and I saw different emotions on each of their faces._

_Esme had worry in her eyes. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper had amusement and pride in their eyes. But, what surprise me the most was that Rosalie had respect, pride, and amusement. _

" _Ummm I'm going home to think about this I'll see you all tomorrow", I said as I walked out to walked out to my truck._

_~End of Flashback~_

Edward and I talked about the phone call let's just say that was a DISASTER but I won't go into description.

I was in my room thinking about everything, Edward went hunting with his family to take out some frustration so I had a chance to really think.

I was brought brought out my reverie by the phone ringing.

" Hello."

" Bella, I have your first assignment."

" What is it."

**a/n: completely making this up as I go hehehehehe**

"I want you to go to Germany to the House of Jewels and steal the amethyst diamond you have seven days to do the assignment your plane ticket and passport will be sent to you tomorrow."

"Alright."

" Oh and Bella do not disappoint me I will know if you fail."

" I understand"

" When you retrieve the jewel there will be someone to retrieve it, do not ask questions understood."

" Yes"

He hung up the phone and I turned to hang up my phone and I saw Edward sitting on my bed with an annoyed look on his face.

" Edward what are you doing here", I said with nervousness in my voice which I know very well that he knew who was on the other line.

" Alice had a vision of you on the phone and was wondering who was on the phone with you and apparently I was correct in my assumption."

" Edward look I'm not going to argue with you on this I'm doing it with or without your support."

" Bella I decided that I will help you because I will not let you do this by yourself.", Edward said with assertiveness.

" Edward I can not let you do that this does not concern you this is not your problem its mine."

" Bella you have a decision to make either you let me come and help you or I will make it harder on you", he said with smuggness.

We stared each other down and finally I looked away and nodded he smiled his crooked smile and grabbed me and pulled me into a fierce hug.

I went to sleep in Edward's arm that night in contentment.

~ the next day~

I received my passport and plane ticket. I and saw that the ticket expired tomorrow _'bastard'_ he did that deliberately so that I would have to do the assignment as soon as possible.

I called Edward and he told me that his family would also be coming because they wanted to help out as well I really didn't have the choice in the matter.

I called Charlie and told him that Esme gave Alice permission for me to sleepover for the six days that I would be gone for the robbery.

We went to the airport and was directed to our first class seats in case your wondering and as I sat with Edward with him holding my hands I was thinking about the robbery as we took off for Germany.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the pilot saying that we are landing in Germany in 45 minutes.

I took a deep breath it's now and never.


	10. Chapter 10

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

Chapter10:** Long Time No See**

**Hi everyone this is Kelli or LadyDV011 whichever you prefer I am so sorry about not updating these last few days, school has started and everyone is trying to get their things ready (me especially). To Tell you the truth I was suppose to update yesterday, but never got around to it so anyway here's chapter 10 I hope you enjoy it.**

**(BPOV)**

Ok we have officially been in Germany for two days of course as soon as we land Alice wanted to go shopping. I somehow got out of it, personally I think it was more of Edward convincing her more than me.

Since I got here I have been walking through Germany observing my surroundings most of the time, more like all of the time Edward would be with me.

I know what your thinking how could I have possibly gotten around when I do not read or write German, before I moved to Forks my foster mom spoke fluent German and knew how to read it too, which she in turn taught me how to do.

" Bella where are you going", Edward asked as he came out of the bathroom. ( which I for one do not know why he would even go in there when he doesn't use the bathroom.)

" I'm going sightseeing", I replied back casually.

" Ok I'll come with you", he said coming to me, I was going to nod my head in agreement but I saw that his eyes were an onyx color.

" Edward that's alright you need to hunt, I assure you that I would be safe and sound".

" Bella you do realize that we're talking about you right, the same person that if she was in a room with padded walls she would still find a way to injure herself". He said that in a smug tone.

Well I had to options at this point I could ignore him or respond...... naturally I chose respond.

" Edward, you must have forgotten that I climbed up a 100 ft wall freestyle and stole a quarter million dollars thank you very much", I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He shook his head and said, " Bella please indulge me and take someone with you".

I was about to say something but I decided not to and I nodded my head.

" And who exactly am I suppose to take with me Edward", I said sarcastically( sorry couldn't help myself.)

He smirked and said one word that I was afraid he would say.

" Emmett".

All of something Emmett appeared out of nowhere.

" Ready when you are little sister", Emmett said with a bubbly smile on his face.

" Yea lets go, I'll see you later Edward and be safe", I said as we walked out of the door. I heard Edward chuckle as he said you too.

Emmett and I walked around for a minute and then he asked me a very important question.

" What are we going to do today?"

" Emmett do you want to have so fun", I said with mischief in my voice.

Of course, Emmett noticed my tone and immediately responded with a devilish smile which I of course responded with as well.

" Sure what did you have in mind", he asked curiously.

" I'm thirsty do you want to get a drink with me", I said with a sly tone.

He nodded his held gigantic arm out for me to grab and I happily held on to him as we went to the

**' The Angus Bar' **

**a/n: try to work with me here ok i'm trying......oh and it's around 7:00 in the evening**

We entered the bar and sat at a secluded table in the back of a poorly lidded corner at the back of the bar.

" So Bella, what are we doing here?" He said with a curious tone.

" Whatever do you mean Emmett dear", I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice. He rolled his eyes at me and looked at me with the look, you know the one that says ' girl please do you take me for a fool now tell me'

" Ok Emmett you know I have to rob the House of Jewels right".

He nodded and leaned in some more to hear me clearly which I already knew that he could hear me perfectly well.

" Well there is this old friend of mine that I needed to catch up with and get information from." I said with a sly tone.

" And who exactly do know that's in Germany that drinks at this bar?"

" My foster mother of course."

Just as Emmett was about to respond I felt somebody behind me and I turned around and looked up.

" Hello Bella long to no see."

**Im sorry this chapter is so short but I assure you that the next chapter will be totally AWESOME!**

**Love,**

**Kelli **


	11. Chapter 11

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

Chapter 11: **Information**

**(BPOV)**

" Mom", I yelled as I jumped into her arms.

" Bella it's so good to see you again, I haven't seen you since you move to Forks", my foster mom said with a sharp yet happy tone. I knew she was kind of upset that I have not visit her in a year like I had promised to.

" I know and I'm sorry its just been very busy, and things with Renee has just been a complete disaster."

" What has the wretched woman done now."

Emmett looked at me confused and curious all at the same time. He did not know the real reason I moved to Forks. I looked over at him and mouthed ' later'. He nodded his head and I turned back to my foster mom.

" You know how I don't want to move back qith her after all she's down for me crap".

She nodded and she looked at me seriously and said, " Bella I thought you were done with this robbing thing."

" I was until this weirdo called me saying that I if I did not start again he would hurt Austin and Gus and I couldn't let that happen." I told her with seriousness in my voice.

" I understand Bella, ok here's what you need to know about the ' House of Jewels', There are fourteen levels in the building and your prize is on the the fourteenth floor. On each floor there are about 16 to 20 guards each and they hold very powerful weapons especially the guards that protects your prize."

I nodded my head and told her to continue.

" The front entrance is going to be the hardest way to enter the building, because not only are two guards on each side of the door they each have a German Shepard by their sides. But that's the least of your worries, to actually enter the building you have to have an ID card with a specific number that is in the system, no two cards are the same and its very hard to counterfeit, lucky for you your uncle was an art thief. **(A/n: if any of you have watched white collar Neal is her uncle.) **So you have a way into the building but if you want to take a different approach you could always do it the easy way."

" Ummm what's the easy way", Emmett asked confused. I could tell that he was getting excited about the robbery.

I chuckled and so did my mom and we said an unison, " The roof of course."

Emmett laughed and nodded his head understading why it's the easy way because it gave you the thrill of the heist.

" Anyway what else should I have to worry about ", I asked.

" On the fourteenth flood there are motion detectors rooted in the floor and if anything touches those sensors for more than two seconds it will trigger the alarm, that's about it."

" Ok thank you so much mom I really appreciate you helping me with this."

" Now Bella you know I would do anything for you that's what mothers' do." She stood up to leave and me and Emmett both stood up as well. She went to hug me and she whispered in my ear ' no matter what anybody says you are my daughter and I am always proud of you' I shook with tears but I did not let them fall, I hugged her tighter and she squeezed back just as hard. I pulled way and smiled at her before she went to Emmett and hugged him just as hard as she did me and Emmett looked shocked but he hugged her back just the same and she turned to leave. Before she reached the door she turned back to us and waved and mouthed ' Be Safe' then she exited the bar.

I turned to Emmett and he looked at me with a look of expectancy and I knew what he wanted.

I paid for our drinks and we both exited the building and just as he open his mouth to say something I said something first.

" Renee was a drug addict."

**Ok everyone there's chapter 11. I have two new stories that I will be writing as I write this one. I don't know if I should do them one at time or at the same time, I will probably do them at the same time but anyway since I do not have to go to school tomorrow they should be up by tomorrow hope you enjoy them and this chapter.**

**Love,**

**LadyKai011**


	12. Chapter 12

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

**Ok guys I'm so sorry about yesterday I remembered that I had to do a reading fair project that I had to do I know it sucks right. So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.b**

Chapter 12:** Renee**

**(EmPOV)**

" What!!", I said in shock.

" Yep", Bella said making the 'p' pop as she nodded her head in a nonchalant fashion which surprised me, seeing her calmly talking about her mom being a drug addict.

" What was she hooked on."

" Opioid", she said with a shrug.

I know that I should know what it is since I have been around for a **LONG** time but I didn't, Bella sensing my confusion answered my question without making fun of me for not knowing unlike some people *cough(Edward and Alice)cough*.

" Its a powerful prescription painkiller which is made to react to the nervous system like morphine."

I could tell she was not going to say more since she was uncomfortable. " You know that you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

" No, I need to talk about it, do you know that you are probably the only person I have actually told this too."

" What about Alice and Edward", I asked confused to see why she hasn't told Alice or Edward this story.

" They really don't count cause Alice is probably having a vision of this and Edward is reading her mind." She said with a shrug.

I nodded my head in understanding and she took a deep breath and began her tale.

**(BPOV)**

" Renee, despite what people may think she was really depressed about leaving Charlie and taking me with her. Did you know that I didn't want to leave with Renee but stay with Charlie."

He looked shocked about the information I was giving him, he nodded for me to continue.

" But no she would not hear of it, she told me that Charlie didn't want a little brat lagging around the house and I would be doing him a favor by leaving, I was only two years old and I still remember her saying that of course I believed her and we were gone the next day."

" How could she say that to you Bella", Emmett yelled.

I ignored him and continued, " Anyway we were living in Phoenix for about four months and things were already terrible, I had to take care of everything for her while she just sat on the couch staring into space. Once I had asked her why couldn't we just live with Charlie again and she snapped at me."

_FlashBack_

" _Mom why can't we just live with daddy again, I don't like it here."_

" _Bella would you just shut up, I mean God do you ever stop asking stupid questions. I don't know why I took you with me. I wish I had a son maybe he wouldn't question his loving mother.", She screamed into my face._

_I know what you're thinking a two year old should be running off crying when her mother just admitted that she didn't want you, but I'm not a regular two year old._

" _I never asked to come with you Renee ( yes I know her first name) I wanted to stay with Charlie, but you said he did not want me around so I left with you. You know Renee you are so pathetic taking your frustrations out on me when you could be doing something else with your life, well life doesn't always go a person's way so SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT", I yelled at her with a cold emotionless voice that a normal child would not have._

_Renee slapped me and I touched my cheek and and stared at her with cold eyes and said, " I hate you", then I walked into my room hearing Renee scream and throw things in the living room._

_End of Flashback_

" What", Emmett said with a cold voice.

" Calm down Emmett it's in the past."

He nodded still tense, if this is how Emmett is reacting I can only imagine how Edward is reacting.

" Was she on drugs then?", he asked a little calmer now.

" Yes, but I didn't know it at the time."

" So, when did you find out she was on drugs."

" Well, you have to understand the side effects of Opioid is something Renee already did like forgetting about chores and what not so it actually took me until I was 4 years old until I realize she was on drugs."

" So how did you find out", he asked me out of curiosity.

" She told on herself", I said without hesitation.

" One day I came home and the house was silent and I went looking for her and I saw her in her room take about 4 of these pills. Of course, I asked what she was doing and she snapped at me again about how ungrateful I am and how I should be grateful that I had her as a mother."

" She ran out the room and left the house, but she left the pill bottle on the bed and I went to look at it and I saw the name of the pills I didn't recognize it so I went to look it up and wal-lah I found out that my mom was a opioid pill popper." I said laughing without humor in my voice.

" So how did you end up with your foster family."

" A month before my birthday my mom came home with this dude who I assumed was a druggie. She told me that I had a new daddy I looked at her like she was crazy, and said that was not my dad."

" She snapped again on my again saying of course saying how ungrateful I am, how she went through all the trouble of finding me a daddy and then when I get one I didn't want one anymore. I told her that I never asked her to get me a new dad, and how I was happy with the one that I have, she was about to say something to me when I turned to her new beau and ask him did he want to have a smart mouth 2 year old brat as a daughter he said no of course." I chuckled at the memory.

" He told me he didn't even know Renee's name let alone that she had a kid and the only reason he married her was because she had drugs."

I turned to Emmett and said, " He wanted out and Renee turned to me and starting yelling all kinds of crap at me and was coming to attack me, but her ' husband' stopped her by picking her up and taking her to her room and told me to run."

" I ran to the neighbors house and she called the cops on Renee, her husband managed to get out the house before the cops came and social services was with them too. They told her that they were going to take me away and she started crying saying I was all she had left and that I needed her. She turned to me as if asking me to agree with her 'pssst yeah right' I looked at the social worker and told him that she was lying and told him to get me out of here."

" As I entered the police car I could here her yelling that this was not over and how I would come crawling back to her and I was taken to my foster family which I love very much."

I finished my story and all of a sudden I was wrapped in Emmett's strong muscular arms and started whispering in my ear how he was so sorry that I had to go through all of that. For the first time in 16 years I cried.

**Well there you go I know you were not expecting that to happen hehehe. Hope you enjoyed it **

**Love,**

**Kelli**


	13. Chapter 13

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

Chapter 13: **WTH**

**(BPOV)**

Emmett and I arrived at the penthouse and immediately I was embraced by Alice. She was shaking and sobbing whispering she was sorry, I wrapped my arms around and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

" Alice, isn't this a little backwards shouldn't this be you trying to comfort me and not the other way round." I said chuckling.

" Oh Bella I never knew you went through that I'm so sorry." She said sniffing up her cries.

" Alice it's ok it's all in the past don't worry about it she is not part of my life anymore, well in my mind she isn't." I said shrugging as I let her go, she seemed fine now.

For the first time, since I've been here Edward said something. " What do you mean in your mind."

" Well, she believes that she was a loving mother and that I should have chosen to live with her more but I missed my dad."

" What do you mean?" Jasper asked me.** (a/n: I just wanted to put Jasper in the conversation)**

" Well, I lived with my foster family until I was 17 and I stayed with my mom for about a month, then I got in contact with Charlie and asked him if I could I live with him and he happily agreed."

Emmett turned and looked at me as if he remembered something, " When we were at the bar....", he was interrupted by everyone yelling.

" WHAT"

" I did'nt drink anything, even though technically I'm allowed to drink." **( a/n: Is that true cause I don't really know)**

They just shook their heads at me.

" You said that you want to entered the building the _easy _way", Emmett said smirking I just glared at him.

" What's the easy way", Esme said.

Alice looked at me with pride while Edward looked at me with disbelief and they said together " Through the ceiling"

" What the Hell"

**Hey sorry that this chapter is short and that I haven't updated as of late but I'm trying school is getting to me with all these projects and everything else anyway I hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter **

**love,**

**Kelli**


	14. Chapter 14

**Catch That Wahhhh!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and Catch That Kid do not belong to me.

Chapter 14: **Preparations**

**(BPOV)**

So things are getting a little hectic around here so to speak, Mr. M has contacted me yesterday to remind me that I have only three days left to do the heist and of course Edward was a little irritated and was not to be messed with.

I had decided to take everyone shopping cause they really didn't know what to wear when you have to do a robbery and let's just say that was an interesting experience.

_Flashback_

" _So Bella what do you have to wear when doing a robbery", Emmett asked me when at the condo._

_The Cullens turned to me when they heard Emmett's question. I could tell that all of them (even Edward) was wondering the same thing._

" _Well, naturally you have to wear dark colors I actually prefer to wear black , my uncle Neal **( yes, the one from White Collar)** said he likes wearing a navy blue material, but he said it didn't matter as long as it's dark._

" _And what exactly did your uncle do", Edward said with curiosity and worry._

" _Umm he was a white collar thief", I said with pride in my voice. ( what it's something to proud of )_

" _White collar thief", Alice asked._

" _Well, he stole expensive art pieces, and was a master of forgery too, basically he was a con artist", I said with a nonchalant tone in my voice._

" _What happen to him", Rosalie asked in wonder._

" _He was caught about a year ago, but was released six months ago to help the very FBI agent that put him away." I said with a shrugged._

" _Oh", They all said in unison._

_End of flashback_

So yea I was currently taking them shopping at an underground market for criminals.**(a/n: I'm trying bare with me)**

" How do you know about this place", Carlisle asked.

" My mom".

They nodded and we continued on with our shopping I took them to a clothing store first so we could get our clothes.

" My uncle said that us girls should get cat suits for the mission because their tight and flexible so when you running the wind won't slow you down and it's very comfortable in my opinion.

" Cool", Alice said.

I turned to Esme and said, " He also said that there's something similar to the cat suit to wear if you want that instead". She nodded and 'thank you' I knew that she did not want to be in a cat suit.

I turned to the guys and said, " There is not a lot of options for you guys, so go at it", they nodded and went looking for their clothes.

I went to the women's section of the store and saw Rosalie, Alice, and Esme looking at the clothes.

I was looking around and was about to go down another aisle when something caught my eye, it was a midnight blue cat suit it, was very slick and shining. It was a full body suit** ( if you ever saw mean girls just imagine Gretchen's Halloween costume)** and the zipper was in the back. The sleeves were wrist length with an band to wrap around the middle finger. I knew that it was meant for me.

I grabbed the hanger with the outfit on it and paid for it. I went to go find the rest of the girls and saw that they also found what they were looking for too. Rosalie and Alice had a cat suits similar to mind, but Rosalie's was a reddish black and Alice's was a pinkish black. ( don't ask I don't even want to know how she managd to findsomething like that here). Esme had a button up blouse with leather pants with scratch marks in random places **( imagine Lucy Lui in Charlie's Angels near the end when they fought at the castle)**.

I saw that Alice also bought make up too. I look at her with an raised eyebrow and she replied, " What this occasion calls for it". I just shook my head and we went to look for the guys.

I saw that the guys had already bought their outfits and was waiting for us. We went to the spy gadget store to buy some nessecities.

We bought minuscule camera's, watches with walkie talkies built into them, small microphones, I bought a special kind of contacts that allows me to see in the dark better than night vision goggles allows me too.

We had everything we needed for the heist tomorrow and we went over the plan. I was off to bed ready for the heist that could save or destroy my friends lives.


	15. Chapter 15

**Catch That Wahhh!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Catch That Kid**

Chapter 15:** The Heist (part 1)**

**(BPOV)**

Ok so tonight is the night of the heist and to tell you the truth I can't wait to do this. It's nine and and I need to get ready. Edward and his family went hunting about three hours ago. They should be here around tomorrow morning. I know what you're thinking I just said that the heist is tonight well technically to them it's tomorrow night.

I took my shower and put on my cat suit I put my hair into a high bun at the top of my head, since Alice won't be here for this occasion I decided to wear heels in her honor. I even put the on make-up she bought. As I was walking out the door I saw my reflection in the mirror and to be honest I look hot.( I look like Britney in her toxic video.)

As I exited out the condo I hear my phone ringing.

" Hello"

" Bella"

" Yes"

" Are you prepared for the heist"

" Yes, Uncle Neal I have every I need"

" Man I wish I was there with you this sounds like fun."

" Uncle Neal I worry about you sometimes but I can understand your excitement."

" I see you're my niece after all."

" Yeah I know well I'm off."

" Wait, Bella before you go I bought something that's essential for every thief"

" What is it?"

" Are you in the parking lot"

" Yes, this better not be a new car"

" Of course not, what kind person would I be if I bought you a new car and not myself, sorry Bella I love you but not that much."

" Ha ha so what is it."

" Turn to your right."

I turn to my right and I saw my Uncle Neal and two brand new black Ducati 2009 motorcycles. I ran up to him and jump into his arms.

" Uncle Neal what are you doing here"

" What did you really think I would let you have all the fun, please do you not know me."

I nodded giggling to one of the motorcycles I went to straddle it. As soon as I started to crank it up my phone rang again. I looked at the caller I.D. And saw that it was Mr. M.

" Hello."

" Bella you have three days left for this mission."

" I know I'm doing the assignment tonight and I will have what want tomorrow morning."

" Well done, I shall have some one send you directions to where you drop off the diamond tomorrow morning."

" Very well."

I hung up the phone before he could respond I looked over to uncle and I saw him snickering and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" What you sound so professional and all I'm so very proud", he was sarcastically wiping his eyes.

" Jackass", I murmured.

I heard him snickered him and I rolled my eyes and slipped my helmet on, with my contacts I was able to see through the tinted shield of the helmet and I could also see the night sky like I had vampire vision. **( a/n: corny i know)**

I turned to my uncle and asked him did he know the way I saw that he nodded.

I pulled out first and we zoomed out the parking lot and we hit the intersection. I looked down at the speed meter and saw that I was driving at 70 miles per hour. I looked to my right and saw my uncle next to me.

We stopped at the red light I heard him revving up and I knew he was physically challenging me to a race to the building. I revved back saying bring it on. The light turned yellow we were both revving up and then when the light turned green and we both took off with Uncle Neal in the lead.

Now I am not the one to give up so easily so I revved up and hit a wheelie and I zoomed past him. With the building in site I could here him speed up to catch me. There was a sharp curve that would take us straight to the building. I could here catching up to me I turned to hit the corner and I heard him as well. We were side by side and we reached the building at the same time.

" Uncle Neal will you never let me win for once."

" Now Bella what kind of uncle would I be if I never let you experience failure."

I rolled my eyes and we walked to the back of the building we made sure our bikes was hidden from plain site. I took one of the graph ling hooks **( a/n: is that right if not please excuse my mistake.)** and the cord sprang forward til the it reached the 14th floor. ( yes, it was that long.) My uncle grabbed me around a waist and I pressed the the button on the hook and it pulled us to the top of the building.

When we finally reached the top of the building, imagine my surprised when I found all the Cullens waiting on us, and boy they did not look happy.

" Ummmm... w-w-what are you guys doing here." I asked with nervousness. Edward was glaring at me like when he caught me driving from La Push.

" Now Bella, you didn't really expect us to let you rob this place by yourself did you."

**a/n: hey guys sorry its been a long time since I've update my computer caught a virus and I had to erase every thing from my hard drive including two new stories that I had written. so I now have to re-write those two stories thank you guys for being so patient and I hope you enjoy this new chapter .**

**Love,**

**LadyDV011 aka Kelli**


	16. Chapter 16

**Catch That Wahhh!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Catch That Kid**

Chapter 16:** The Heist (part 2)**

**(BPOV)**

I really didn't need this right now but really think about it did I actually have a chance. As I looked at the pissed off faces of Edward, Alice, and surprisingly Emmett. I sighed and I knew that those chances where a gazillion to one.

"..... uhhhh hey guys w-w-w- what are you guys doing here, I thought you guys weren't coming back until tomorrow.", I stammered over at my words with nervousness.

" We were until I had a vision of doing the heist by yourself and this man who I have yet to meet.", Alice said in a smug yet angry tone.

" I'm Neal Bella's uncle.", Neal said with a shrug.

" Nice too meet you Neal may I ask why your with Bella trying to help her knowing what she is about to do.", Esme asked with politeness.

" I'm a thief."

" He's a thief", we said in unison. We looked at each other he smirked while I rolled my eyes.

The Cullens all stared in shock.

**(NPOV)**

After they heard that I was a thief, I couldn't help but chuckle at their shock faces.

" What you guys never heard of me, and here I thought that I was famous." I said with a fake pout.

Bella turned and glared at with a look that said_ ' This is not the time.'_ I merely shrugged my shoulder at my lovely niece, wondering when we were getting this show on the road.

The big guy Emmett I think turned to me and asked me what kind of thief I was.

" Oh I'm a white collar thief", I said with pride in my voice; from the corner of the eye I could see Bella rolling her eyes at my comment I smirked in retaliation.

" I'm going to pretend that I don't know what a white collar thief is, so could you explain it to them please." Emmett said pointing to his family that was glaring at him.

" He steals high-class paintings idiot." The short pixie said. Alice I think her name was.

" Shut up you dwarf I knew that I was just adding comic-relief for the story."

Alice shook her head at him as well as the rest of his family. I couldn't help but laugh at him he was hilarious.

" Bella are we gonna rob this place or not my hand is starting to twitch."

" Shut up you big baby, you know sometimes I wonder how is it that you're older than me but to anwer your question were gonna start right now." I nodded my head with relief and I mentally shouted.

' FINALLY'

**A/N: now I know that I really didn't involve Edward with his mind-reading but that will come later.**

**(BPOV)**

"Alright let's get this show on the road."

I walked pass the Cullens and went to air vent that was on built into the ground I opend the latch and turned to look at everyone and said, " Well, what are you guys waiting on the fun is about to begin." I turned back around and jump down the vent before anyone could say anything to stop.

**(NPOV)**

I ran to the vent and said " Bella that's no fair you're cheating I'm so telling Charlie when we're done you CHHHHHHEAAAAAAATTTTEEEEEERRRR", jumping in head first.

**(NormalPOV)**

The Cullens were just standing there in shock before Emmett came out of it first and ran to vent jump in head first shouting," Wait for MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

Then Alice and Rosalie were up next shouting in unison, " THIS BETTER NOT MESS UP MY HAIR." Carlisle and Esme and Edward walked calmly to the vent. Carlisle and Esme went first they grabbed hands and jumped in together smiling.

Edward was the last one to go and as got ready to jump in he said sarcastically, " Oh she can jump into a vent at the top of 100 ft. building without a care in the world, but gets nervous when we talk about wedding preparations psstt ridiculous." With that he jump into the air vent to meet up with the others.

** Ok guys I hope you enjoy this update. I hope you like and don't forget to read my new story Choose Your Destiny. Don't forget to review. **

**Love Kelli**


	17. Chapter 17

**Catch That Wahhh!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Catch That Kid**

Chapter 17 : **The Heist (part 3)**

**(BPOV)**

I was sliding down the vents going at least 20 miles. I could hear Neal behind me, I had heard his comment about me being a cheater but what can I say I love to make an entrance.( believe or not)

I knew that the exit vent would be coming soon and I had to land perfectly or I could trigger the alarm. I raised my arm to my ear piece and connected them all to my piece.

" Ok now, the exit will be coming up so be ready."

" Gotcha", they all said in unison.

I saw the opening and I got ready, I saw that from the corner of my eye another opening and I quickly grab my hooked and quickly hooked it to the opening as I slid passed it. ( now generally this will be very difficult and if not done by a professional like me this could severely injure you.)

As I reached the end of the tunnel I curled up into fetal position and I exited head first I flipped so I would land feet first. I opened my eyes and saw that I was about ten feet from the ground. I heard Neal coming and knowing him he would do something extravagant and not to be one up I quickly did about six back tucks before landing gracefully(surprising I know). I looked up when I heard a thunder and I saw Neal come out doinga spinn and then doing a backhand spring right next to me. He looked over at me smirking with his eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes and waited for the Cullens to come down.

One by one each of the Cullens landed gracefully. I looked at them to make sure that they all were there and everyone was accounted for.

" Alright guys we have to do this quickly and quietly, the jewel is in the down the hall and we know that I have to do this, I'm pretty sure that Uncle Neal and Edward would want to go with me right."I saw them both nod.

" Ok Alice and Jasper I need you guys especially you Alice to be look out with Emmett and Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle I need you to go to the security room and disconnect all cameras that connects the 10th through 14th floor." I saw them nodded their heads.

I turned to Edward and Neal and I told them to follow me. We went through the door to me left and down the hallway and I went to the door where the diamond was. I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

I turned the knob on the door and opened the door and we all walked in. I saw the diamond was surrounded by read laser beams. I could tell that the the whole room was surrounded because when I took a breath I could see the out line of them around the room.

**A/n: ok if anyone of you guys have seen ocean eleven do you remembered when the little Asian guy was practicing dodging the blue strings well imagine Bella doing that.**

I was between two lasers and from the corner of my eye I saw that Edward had a concerned look in his eyes. I smiled reassuringly to him letting him know that I was ok. I turned back to my prize and did a back bend and crab walk until I reached the switch to dismantle the beams than I walked to the podium. I turned to the diamond and saw that even though I dismantled the beams around the room the beams around to diamond was still intact. I reached for my belt and pulled some gloves that could deflect the beams.

I quickly grabbed to diamond and quickly turned to the Edward and Neal, I was about to walk to them and then I heard Alice in my ear.

" Bella you have to get out of there, someone tipped off the security guards outside and now there on their way to you , you need to leave **NOW!!!**"

**Ok guys here's chapter 17 sorry its been a while i had exams I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Love,**

**Kelli**


	18. Chapter 18

**Catch That Wahhh!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Catch That Kid**

Chapter 18:** The Getaway**

**(BPOV)**

I turned to Edward and Neal and told them that we need to get out of here now because security was coming. They both nodded and exited out the door. I on the other hand had unfinished to attend to. I pulled out my cell phone and called the number that I now knew by heart.

" Hello"

" So you had to make this difficult for me"

The person on the other lined chuckle and then said.

" Of course not Bella I have to know if what everyone had said about you were true. Is there anything else you need dear."

" No, but I would like to say that I don't like being made a fool of, just a fair warning sir." I said using a threatening tone. I quickly hung up and just as I was about to exit I heard Alice in my ear.

" Bella they're right outside the door everyone is outside please hurry and be careful."

" Ok and Alice when am I not careful, you know what never mind and tell Edward to calm down and that I am on my way."

I heard Alice chuckle then I heard some mumbling and I knew that Alice was telling Edward what I had said. Before she could say anything I quickly disconnected the earpiece. I looked around the room looking for any possible exits. Just as the door knob began to turn I saw a small opening in the wall that was connected to the air vent. I sighed and and opened the latch befor I jumped into the air vent with ease. I pulled the opening closed just before the door opened.

I looked down and saw about five security guards looking around the room and the before the noticed me in the vent I quietly turned around and mutely drew out my gadgets from my belt. I pressed the button and a small but sturdy hook shot out and went up about ten feet.

I heard it latch onto something it was a small clank sound but it was quiet nonetheless. I looked down and noticed that the guards were talking on there walkie talkies about the diamond was stolen and I quickly noticed that one guard was looking cautiously around the room almost like he knew that someone else was in the room with them. He looked up at the vent and stared directly at where I was for what seemed like an eternity and then finally he looked away. I let out a sigh when he finally turned away but I noticed at the last minute that it was a little too loud. He quickly notified the others that some one was in the vent.

I saw them reached for their guns and was about to shoot when I quickly pressed the button and the gadget dragged me up just as the first thirty bullets went through the vent narrowly missing my leg and foot. I could hear them shouting as I went up the vent. I saw that I was about to reached the end and I brought my arms above my heard and I busted threw the latch of the vent I saw that I was on the roof again. I pressed a button the hooked went bank into my pocket. I ran to the edge and saw my family looking up at me in relief all of them were motioning me to hurry and come down.

I quickly put on my harness and attached the wire around a hard sturdy steely pole that was attached to the vent we got in through. I was about to run to the edge and jump when I heard the door burst open and about sixteen security guards ran through the door and gazed upon me in shock like they could not believe that a woman was stealing from them. **a/n: Bella has on a mask so they do not know what she looks like I thought that I should mention that. In fact they have on masks.** They raised their guns and began to shoot at me. They narrowly missed me as I quickly ran to the edge of the roof and dove off the building head first. I closed my eyes as I fell, I could hear my family gasping at my careless act. I opened my eyes and saw that I was about 20ft off the ground and I quickly flipped so I was going to land feet first. I felt the cord jerk right before I land. I quickly unlatched myself and landed safely on the ground. I turned to my family and the next thing I know I was crushed into a Cullen family hug and Neal too of course. I began to hug them back. I then heard gunshots and we all looked and saw that the guards were still shooting at us. I heard police sirens and cars coming this way at a fast pace. I turned to everyone and said.

" Come on lets get out of here."

**Ok guys there my update hope you enjoy it like i did.**

**Love and kisses, **

**Kelli**


	19. Chapter 19

**Catch That Wahhh!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Catch That Kid**

Chapter 19: **The Delivery**

**(EPOV)**

We ran out the building leaving my love to fend for herself. I know she told me to go but I couldn't help the hesitation of leaving her behind. I believe my undead heart stopped beating when I heard gunshots coming from the room Neal and I left her in. I was going to run back in there but I knew I couldn't risk exposing us to the humans and endangering Bella. I stopped running when I saw Alice stop running. I turned and saw bher staring at the rooftop I followed her gazed and I felt the rest of the family stop and copy the notion. A few minutes later I saw Bella burst through the floor vent. She walked to the edge and looked down at us. I was hoping she saw our expression that we (especially me) wanted her to come down now.

Thankfully she noticed and was going to join us but was quickly interrupted. If my undead heart could beat I knew that it would be hammering against my chest when I saw those security guards come through that door surrounding the love of my life. I saw them raise their guns at her and I feared the worst when they started shooting. I was confused when I saw her put on a harness and hooked the wire to a steel rod connected to the vents. From the side, I saw Neal shaking his head and saying.

" I know she is not stealing **MY MOVE, **I'm so telling her mom."

I turned to him confused looking at him wonder he simply pointed back to where Bella was, I turned just in time to hear my family gasp as Bella jumped of the 100ft building.

" _Damn, why does Bella get to do all of the cool stuff." (Emmett, Alice, Neal, Rosalie,__and Jasper)_

" _I hope she doesn't get hurt." ( Carlisle and Esme)_

I growled when I heard some of the thoughts my family had and I knew when Bella was safe she would be in a world of trouble. I ran to her when I saw that she close to the ground. I knew that I wouldn't make it in time to catch her and I was correct when she unhooked herself and landed on the ground safely. I ran to her and crushed her to my body in a tight hug, all of the sudden we were surrounded by the whole family. Our sentimental moment got interrupted when we heard the guards continued firing at us.

" Come on lets get out of here." Bella said to us we all nodded our heads with agreement and went to our vehicles.

**(BPOV)**

I woke up with the sun shining through my blinds I turned my body and saw Edward looking at me with an intense expression on his face and from I could tell, I knew I was in trouble for pulling a stunt like that last night. I sat up in the bed and turned to face him and what was coming.

" Before you even start I would just like say that I was perfectly safe."

He shook his head and said, " No, Bella that's not a good excuse, yes you are safe but you could have easily killed yourself. If not frombb getting shot. The latch could have brokenf and you would have died falling from a **100ft drop." **He yelled at the end.

" I understand that but I didn't, so there is nothing to be mad about you worry too much Edward I can take care of myself-"

" Bella, you really don't expect me to comment on that statement. What evidence have you given me not to worry."

I interrupted him quick because I know where this was going. " Edward you can not use the fact that I can not walk a flat surface as an excuse for worrying about me because we both know that is not my fault and besides if the latch had broken or whatever you should know that there was always a plan B."

He raised an eyebrow. " Oh really and what exactly was plan B."

I shrugged my shoulders and said." Well, for one I had a parachute and before you interrupt I also had a plan C which was to use my hover pack."

He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. He accepted my answer for now, he leaned over to me and gave me a gentle peck on the lips and gave me my favorite crooked smile.

" Come on I hungry feed the human."

He chuckled and picked me up and carried down to the kitchen. I didn't even bother arguing with him cause I knew he would just dazzle me into submission (the jerk).

We reached the kitchen and I was greeted by everyone. Emmett immediately asked me if he could jump the roof of the the next place we rob I simply shrugged my shoulders and of course he pouted.

Neal was mad at me for stealing his move and was threatening to tell my mom on me. I of course dared him to and of course he faltered. We were through with breakfast and we all went to the living room to watch t.v.

A few minutes into a German soap opera the phone ranged and I went to answer it.

" Well well Bella I see that you made it out safely just like I knew you would." A voice I was all too familiar with chuckled.

" Of course I did what ever made you doubt that I wouldn't."

" I see you are as mouthy as ever, now you wouldn't want that mouth to get your friends killed now would you."

" Of course not, it's a reflex now what to do you want."

" Oh Bella I want my diamond and I want it today ."

" Ok"

" Good now in the next five minutes the door man will bring the directions to your hotel room and then you will have an hour to deliver the diamond to the destination that will be provided to you. Now, Bella if you are one minute late one of your friends will die and we wouldn't want that would we."

" You will have your jewel on time do not worry that and if you harm my friends you will live to regret it."

Chuckling..." Whatever you say Isabella."

I hung up the phone and turned to my family who were all waiting on an explanation.

" It was Mr. M he wants the diamond today and the doorman will be bringing me the directions where the delivery will take place."

" I'm coming with you." Emmett, Edward and Neal said in unison.

I nodded my head in agreement I did not feel the need to argue with them. I went back to the room showered and put on clean clothes and shoes. When I came down they were ready as well. The doorbell ranged and I went to answer it. The doorman handed me the directions I quickly thanked him and handed him his tip. I turned to them and said lets go.

Edward and I went to his Volvo while Neal and Emmett went to his jeep. I turned to Edward and asked him to let me drive he looked at me like I was joking but I was serious. He handed me his keys and went to the passenger side.

I cranked up the car and I looked out the rear view mirror and saw that Emmet was in the passenger seat as well pouting like Edward. I pulled out the the hotel parking lot and handed Edward the directions. I sighed and looked at Edward and said.

" Lets do this."


	20. Chapter 20

**Catch That Wahhh!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Catch That Kid**

Chapter 20:** The Exchange**

**(BPOV)**

We arrived at the warehouse and you could just smell the crime that has happen in the building. My mom told me before that the building used to be where the all of the major drug dealers used to sell their " merchandise".

I turned to Edward and I saw that his face had a look of concentration on it.

" Edward are you all right?"

" Yes."

" Stop lying to me."

He turned to me and stared at me for a long time before he responded to my statement.

" Bella, what if something happens to you on one of your heist, what if you get hurt or what if you.....", he trailed off with a look of pain on his face.

" Edward, I know that this is hard for you but really ask yourself, would you really let anything happen to me."

He shook his head.

" Edward if something did happen to me," I saw that he was about to interrupt me so I quickly correct myself. " Which will not happen, then I would do my best to come back to you ok."

He nodded and said. " Ok."

I grabbed his chin and gently pulled him to my face and I kissed him softly and he kissed back. I pulled away and mumbled. " I love you."

" I love you too." He whispered.

I pulled into an alleyway about three yards away from the warehouse and I saw Emmett's jeep drive past. I text Neal and told him to do the same.

We waited for about 10 minutes before three limos drove in one after the other. I opened the door and grabbed the briefcase from the backseat and I turned to Edward and told him to wait here. He gave me a look that said ' Are You Serious'. I gave him a look that said ' Do I look like I'm Joking'.

" Edward I promise that if things get too serious you can interfere but until then please stay here."

" Fine, Bella but if I think that the situation is too dangerous **I will come get you**."

I nodded and closed the door I walked out of the alley and towards the limos and waited until the someone came out. I made sure to have a poker face. Someone opened the door from the first limo and out stepped this older man that looked like a felon but I digress.

**A/n: ok let's pretend that this whole conversation will be in German.**

" Are you here for the diamond." I spoke to the man.

" That would be correct and I assume that you had no trouble finding the place."

" Yes, I am aware that I was supposed to be given something in return for the retrieving the diamond."

" You are correct."

He turned to the other limo and snapped his fingers and the door opened from the third limo and a man walked up to me and gave me an envelope before returning to the limo.

" What is this?"

" Read the message inside when you return to your vehicle, have a nice day Miss. Swan."

I nodded my head before returning to the Volvo. I saw that Edward was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. I looked at him in confusion before I heard a distant ticking sound about three yards away from me. I put my hands into my pocket and retrieve my contacts that enhanced my sight. I put them in and blinked to activate them. I quickly turned to the building searching for the ticking sound.

I spotted the mini-bomb near the entrance of the warehouse. I saw that there was about sixty seconds left I ran to the car while yelling to Neal that the situation was a code red. I got into the car and put it into the drive I saw that Neal was already driving out. I saw that there was thirty seconds left. I drove out of the alley and just in time because when I pulled out of the alleyway the bomb detonated and the building exploded. I saw a few pieces of rumble and debris flying towards the car. I drove to avoid them, from the corner of my eye I saw that Edward was holding on to the handles on the ceilding. If it wasn't for the fact that I was driving in order not to be fried I would have totally laughed at him because he looked almost frightened. We drove to the pier and I pulled next to Emmett's jeep. I looked down at the envelope in my lap and new that whatever was in the envelope would make things very interesting.

**Hey everyone I know that I haven't updated in a while. There was some technical difficulties so I hope that this would make up for it. I will also be updating Choose Your Destiny soon so be patient with me.**

**Love, Kelli**


	21. Chapter 21

**Catch That Wahhh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Catch That Kid**

Chapter 21: **The Letter**

**(BPOV)**

I stared down at the envelope that was in my lap and I suddenly felt very anxious to read the contents that was in the envelope.

" Bella, are you alright you have been staring at the envelope for about ten minutes now?" Edward asked to me with a worried tone.

" Yes, I am just anxious to read what's in the letter that's all."

He nodded and turned back to his window and started to talk with the rest of his family. I took a deep breath and opened up the envelope carefully. I looked inside and saw a letter. I was curious to see who wrote me this letter.

I read the first line and I gasped when I saw who wrote the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_ I know that you are worried about us (as you should be by the way), but we are fine and healthy. Which to say Austin and I are surprised since we were kidnapped. I must say that this place they have us in is not too shabby if I do say so myself.( This is Gus by the way which I'm probably sure you have already noticed. Sorry let me get back on topic since Austin is glaring at me right now). But for real the interior design in this place is awesome._

I stopped reading when I noticed that the pen that was used left a mark which probably meant that Austin snatched the pen away from Gus. ( which was probably a smart thing which I don't know why he let him write it in the first place the moron.)

_Please excuse the idiot here Bella.( this is Austin) '_Well duh', I thought._ We are safe for right now It seems like the person who kidnapped us was only hired help 'go figure'. We don't know where we are since we were blindfolded when we were captured. But I did over hear them say that we were somewhere near a body of water in England I know it's not very helpful but it's all we heard since they drugged us as well. But you should know that we are very close to the water since I can the smell the water. (weird I know) Gus told me to tell you to hurry up with the rescuing since he wants a cheese hamburger which they do not serve here. I know idiot right. Please be careful and don't do anything too reckless._

_Love,_

_Gus and Austin_

_p.s. Please get fries and a shake with that cheeseburger.......thanks Bella_

I started to laugh real heard at the letter that my friends wrote. I was glad that they were safe. I should have known that no matter what the situation was Gus will always be hungry and for some reason I glad he was that way. Because I'm pretty sure that Austin needed the comic relief. I noticed that Edward and the rest of the family were staring at me strangely. Edward raised his eyebrow in question. I shook my head letting him know that everything was ok. I stared at the windshield with a new determination I knew that everything will be alright. That I will save my friends in time and I will find out who is behind this, because when I find who is the person behind this they are **DEAD.**

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the major delay I started my first day at work today so I was a little late in updating thank you for being so patient with me these last few weeks I really appreciate it .**

**Love ,**

**Kelli**


	22. Chapter 22

**Catch That Wahhhh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (sad right)**

Chapter 22: **The Secret Message**

**(BPOV)**

I read the letter at least ten more times by the time we got to the hotel. I was in the living room going over the letter again. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I continued to read the letter. I ignored him because I kept getting the feeling that I was missing something important from the letter. Austin is very smart and knowing him I know that he written something for me too see but I'm missing it.

" Bella, would you stop reading the freaking letter, no matter how many times you read it the letter will stay the same." Emmett said to me in a teasing way.

" Shut up Emmett, I keep reading the letter for a reason." I said.

" Oh yeah, and what is that reason."

" I know that there is a hidden message that Austin wanted me to see."

" Well, if you haven't found it yet than you're not going to." He said in a sympathetic tone.

I merely shook my head in disagreement. I know that I'm missing something and I'm beginning to get frustrated. Sensing my frustration Edward simply took the letter out of my hand.

"What was that for I was reading that." I said annoyed.

" Love, I'm afraid that Emmett's right for once ( wow never thought that I would ever hear him say that) you need to take a break." He said in an inarguable tone.

I know that it would be a waste of time to argue with him so I nodded my head.

" Maybe we can watch a movie or something." Alice suggested.

" Oh I got the perfect movie." Neal said in excitement.

" Oh really and what's that." I said in wonder.

" Well, the very movie that gave me the inspiration to become a white-collar thief...National Treasure." He said shaking with excitement. I shook my head at him wondering how we were related. Everyone agreed to watch National Treasure. We got to the part Benjamin Gates and Abigail began to figured out with the help of Ben's dad that on the back of the Declaration of Independence the words were written in invisible ink. Suddenly everything came to me in an instant. I jump out of my seat with the letter in my hands and ran to the kitchen to get the supplies I needed. I rushed back to where I sitting on the couch and put the supplies on the coffee table.

" Bella what's the matter with you?" Edward asked in concern.

" Edward nothing is wrong in fact everything is perfect." I said in excitement. I noticed that Emmett paused the movie.

" How?"

" Well, thanks to Neal and this movie I remembered something from before that can help find the hidden message."

" And what's that", Emmett said to me.

" Well, when I was thirteen; while we were planning the heist from my mom's bank we had to find a way to hide certain things from people who we knew would spoiled the plan mainly Gus's older brother."

" Ok, what did ya'll do", Rosalie asked.

" We made an organic substance of invisible ink, so that no one would find out our plans. We could write on any piece of paper whether it was a clean sheet of paper or one that was already written on. The substance would make it so everything would disappear. But we had to figure out a way to read the message so we made an antidote so that it could also let us read the message."

" Wow, how did you all come up with this substance." Carlisle asked with interest and wonder.

" To tell the truth we discovered it by accident." I admitted. ( I remember when I had split it on the blueprints of the building and we were amazed to that that substance of the building turned invisible.)

" Wow", they said in unison which was kind of weird.

I gathered the materials and began making the invisible ink and the antidote while the Cullens and my uncle watch in amazement. I placed the letter on its back side and took a small paint brush and began to smear the substance on the back and then I turned it over and smeared it on the front as well.

They watched as the words began to disappear in front of their very eyes.

" Wow that was so cool", Emmett shouted. Edward and Alice shushed him and turned back to me.

After about a minute I could see that it was dried and began to smear the antidote on the front and the back with a different brush. I watched for anything to appear. That's when I noticed something on the front and I quickly turned it over and low and behold words began to appear at a vast pace. I lifted my head and looked right into the Cullen's eyes and said with a sweet voice.

" Gotcha".

**There you have it chapter 22 sorry it took so long. I had a small case of writer's block. I hope you enjoy and it will be about two week before I update again. I will also update Choose Your Destiny in two weeks as well so be patient with me.**

**Love Kelli**


	23. Chapter 23

**Catch That Wahhhh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (sad right)**

Chapter 23: **The Message**

**(BPOV)**

I watched the faces of the Cullens and Neal as the words began to appear from the now blank sheet of paper. Each one of them had a different expressions on their faces. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper had a similar expression of amazement and wonder.

Yeah bask in my awesomeness Cullens.

Alice, Neal, and Emmett had a mischievous air around them. I could tell from their faces that they would ask for the ingredients of the invisible ink.

" No", was all I said to them.

"Aww come on Bella do you know what we could do with this ink. I mean we have a weapon of total awesomeness upon us. We could do a lot of pranks with this stuff. Have you made a substance that could turn objects or people invisible." Emmett said well practically shouted at me.

" Yes I know what I could do with the ink and yes I have a invisible paint. No you can not use it." I said to them smirking.

They pouted at the same time which was hilarious I couldn't help but laugh at them. They looked at me with this heartbroken expression.

" Maybe, I'll considered showing you guys how to make it." I said shrugging.

" Yes!" They said in unison which I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them.

Edward's expression surprised me the most, he had the expression of pride and smugness. I looked at him confused. He just gave me my favorite crooked smile and shook his head. I merely shrugged at him.

I looked at the paper in front of me and began to read silently but Emmett quickly interrupted me saying that they wanted to know what the letter said as well. I nodded my head and began to read the letter out loud.

_****** The Message******_

_**Bella,**_

_**Ok I don't have much time to give you all the information that Gus and I have gathered but I can pretty much give you the basics. Gus says hi by the way which is totally lame because he said his two cents in the letter. Idiot.**_

Yes, he is an idiot at times. The Cullens snickered at Austin calling Gus an idiot. Anyway back to the letter.

_**Like I said in the letter whoever kidnapped us was hired by someone else. We don't know for sure who that is just yet but I can say that we're close to figuring it out. I can tell that we are somewhere between England or France but we're not entirely sure yet either. Mr. M or whatever his name is is also hired help but that's not the most shocking part. Imagine our surprise when we found out that Mr. M is actually a WOMAN...not that there's something wrong with that hehehe. She would not show her face to us, but from the way she spoke of you it seems like she knows you quite well. So try to see, if you remember a woman from the night of the heist that seem to know you. Ok the guards are coming i have to hurry up. Oh and could you make that two cheeseburgers Gus was not lying when he said that the food is digusting hehehe please and thank you.**_

I read the letter to myself quietly while everyone else was discussing the letter. I tried to remember a woman from that night. All I remember was the woman that was caught kissing Mr. Hartman (and let me tell you something her husband was not happy about that), but other than that I could not remember any other woman that I recognize from that night.

I was brought out from my memories by Edward wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and saw his worried topaz eyes. I smiled to reassured him that I was alright. I turned from him to face the others.

" So, we found out that Mr. M is actually a woman. Bella, do you remember anyone from that night that could possibly be Mr. M?" Carlisle asked me.

" No, the only woman that I recalled from that night is the woman who was caught kissing Mr. Hartman in Brisbane's office." I said then I started laughing when I remembered something from that specific incident.

" What's so funny Bella?" Emmett asked me.

" Well, before they got caught in Brisbane office Austin and my brother where under the desk where they kissing each other on. From what Austin tells me it was a very traumatic experience for him."

Everyone started laughing at the memory; in the back of my mind I couldn't help but think that I was missing something important from this equation. I can only hope that I figure out in time to save my friends.

**There was chapter 23 I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS. I was having writers block and I have been gone for a week. So that didn't help me at all. I want you guys to know that I am not giving up on this story or Choose your destiny.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Catch That Wahhhh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (sad right)**

Chapter 24: **Memories**

**(APOV)**

Yeah that's right it's me Austin. I bet you were not expecting to here from me in this story right. Anyway its been almost one month since Gus and I have been held captive in this awful yet comfortable place. I know that Maddie or Bella is trying to be Sherlock Holmes and figure out where we're at and who has got us.

I remember that Bella was always the one getting us in and out trouble. There was this one time when Gus had this ridiculous idea to steal the answers to one of the most important test of the year and of course Bella went along with it and since she was going to do it I went through it too.

_Flashback_

_We were at Gus's house when he told us the most idiotic idea._

" _Ok I came up with this brilliant idea... we steal the answers the State Test." _

_**a/n: I don't know if Phoenix has state test but we do it sucks.**_

" _How exactly are you going to that Gus?" Maddie ask with her eyebrow raised. _

" _Yes, Guster how exactly are you going to steal the answers to the State Test when the State has the answers." I asked mockingly._

_Gus was about to retort but closed his mouth and rolled his eyes at me._

" _Well, I technically didn't get that far ahead in my plan which is why my two best friends in the whole wide world is going to help me." He said using that puppy dog face looking at Maddie._

" _Fine, I'll help sheesh please lock up the puppy face." Maddie said standing up covering her eyes._

_I closed my eyes and shook my head totally in disagreement. I know that this was going to end badly it always do when Gus is involved. I opened my eyes to see Gus and Maddie were right in my face both wearing the puppy dog pout. Now I can guess you all know what happen next._

_End of Flashback_

Yeah that's right I got suckered into helping Gus and Maddie and of course we got caught. They called our parents and the principal and vice-principal which was totally unnecessary. Maddie of course had a plan to get us out of getting expelled.

_Flashback_

" _This is outrage these kids deserve to get expelled.. better yet sent to jail for their crime." The Superintendent yelled to our principal. Which was totally untrue...we're too young to go to jail now juvy was a whole different story._

" _May I say something", Maddie asked raising her hand._

" _Yes, you can criminal", Superintendent sneered. Maddie rolled her eyes at him._

" _Technically this whole situation is your fault." She said._

" _What that 's preposterous." He yelled._

" _Well since you're head of the county you should be aware of the state of your school's academic level. If you were aware you would have seen that half of the students in this school as well as others are not prepared for the state test. If you were aware of that you would give the students and teachers more material to help us and not resulting in three students trying to steal the answers. If you were aware and not cheating on your wife with the vice-principal you would have known we were not ready for this state test." She said calmly which was weird because Maddie is never that calm it was kind of scary._

_And in case you didn't know the superintendent's wife was in the room._

" _Maddie you shouldn't say stuff you know nothing of." Miss. Hartman the vice-principal sneered. _

" _I have proof for your information Miss. Hartman." Maddie said calmly._

" _Oh yeah where and what is your proof." she said mockingly._

" _Right here", Maddie said holding up a tape in between her fingers. ' Where did she get the tape from.' She stood up and walked to the TV that was in the room and turned to the superintendent's wife and ask could she play it._

" _Of course sweetheart."_

" _Helen are you really going to take this child's words seriously you know I love you."_

" _George shut up this instant if it's not true then you have nothing to worry about."_

" _Go and play the tape Maddie." _

_Maddie put the tape into the VCR and pressed play and low and behold there's Miss. Hartman and Superintendent in his office doing things that a man should only do with his wife._

" _Maddie you can turn the tape off I've seen enough." Helen said softly. Maddie did as she was told and took the tape out and walked back to her seat which was right next to me. She mouth " I'm sorry" to Helen. But she shook her head and mouthed " Thank you".b_

" _Maddie how in the word did you know about the affair." I whispered to her while the superintendent and Miss. Hartman tried to explain their selves. _

" _It's a secret." She said holding her finger to mouth while winking._

_End of Flashback_

To this day I still don't know how Maddie got that tape. But the superintendent and Miss. Hartman were fired and we got an extra two months to prepare for the test. I must say that our school had the highest scores in Arizona.

So I know that Maddie will find a way to save us in time. She is the world's greatest thief

**(Somewhere Else)**

**(BPOV)**

"", I sneezed.

" Bella are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly.

" Yeah I guess someone is talking about me." I said shrugging.


	25. Chapter 25

Catch That Wahh!

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight or White Collar characters.**

Chapter 25: **Ah No**

**(BPOV)**

Ever since I got that letter from Austin, I keep getting the feeling that I'm missing something important. I have reread the letter at least a dozen times but I'm not getting anything from it and I'm getting frustrated. I ran my hands through my hair, a trait I got from Edward when he's stressed, I let out a sigh. The cushion next to me sunk in as someone sat next to me. I turned my head and saw that Neal was sitting next to me. I looked around and saw that we we're by ourselves; I raised an eyebrow in question and he simply said that they went out.

" What's going on kiddo."

" Nothing, I can't figure what I'm missing that could help me save my friends."

" Well, have you looked at it logically or criminally?"

" Criminally, didn't your mom ever teach not make up your own words."

" Yes, but she never said I had to listen to her." I shrugged my shoulders in indifference, technically he is right. I was their when they had that talk, and let me tell you it was a long conversation.

" Ok, what exactly is looking at something criminally."

" Well, you look at things from a criminal's standpoint."

" How exactly can I do that when I technically am a criminal?"

" That my dear is where the fascinating part comes into play, you have chose which standpoint you want to fully understand."

" You lost me."

He rolled his eyes, shook his head in exhaustion, and looked at me like I was just being absolutely ridiculous.

" Damn, Bella for someone who is so smart you sure are dumb."

I was about to say something smart, but he put his hand over my mouth to silence me.

" Try to follow me ok", I nodded my head and motion for him to continue. " You've been looking at it all wrong Bella, if you're were a kidnapper and a very good one at that; would you really let your victim send something to the outside without a specific purpose."

I shook my head and I really thought about it, Neal was right, as much as it pains me to admit, if I were a kidnapper the only reason I would let my victim send something out is because I wanted to make sure that things stayed interesting. Suddenly I thought of something and stood up immediately and grabbed Neal's wrist.

" That's it, Neal come on we have no time to loose."

" Where are we going", he asked while he was reaching for his coat and motorcycle helmet.

" Like you said I have to think like a criminal and if I were a kidnapper I would like to keep things interesting and if I'm right; the person who kidnapped Austin and Gus should have left something behind at the warehouse." I said grabbing my things and heading out to the garage with Neal behind me. I know that the Cullens were out hunting and the nearest forest was almost a day's drive away, so I didn't have to worry about them until tomorrow.

I got on my motorcycle and put on my helmet ( safety first) and took off with Neal behind me. We drove the warehouse where I got the letter from Austin. We parked at the end of the road and walked carefully towards the warehouse. I checked the perimeter to make sure that no one was watching us. I saw that no one so I nodded towards Neal and we got started. I told Neal to searched behind the warehouse, while searched the inside.

**a/n: the building did explode, but the building still has its foundation.**

I searched through the building and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but I kept searching knowing I will find something eventually. I searched through all the rooms and found nothing. I was about to go find Neal and call it a day, when I saw a light coming from the ceiling. I looked around for something that could give a boost and found a rail. I saw that I would need help in order to reach it so I called Neal into the room.

" You rang my dear"

" Come here I need you to give me a boost."

He nodded his head and locked his hands together. I took some steps back and ran and jumped into his hands and he threw me into the air. I reached out and grabbed the railed and hoist myself up. I turned around and motion for Neal to come up.

" Bella, how exactly am I going to get up there when I had to help you."

I blushed, I had not thought about that, I looked around and saw a long chain I reached for it and lowered it to Neal. About five minutes later Neal and I were heading towards the ceiling to find out what exactly was up there.

" What exactly are we looking for up here."

" That", I said pointing towards the stairs that led up to the ceiling. We climbed up the stairs and when we reached the top we saw a laptop on top of a crate. We walked closer towards it and saw that it was pausing a video. We grabbed a some leftover crates sat down and pressed play; we gasped when we saw what was on the tape.

**And there you have it chapter 25 I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE AND TO THE PERSON THAT I PROMISED TO UPDATE AND DIDN'T I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME! My computer decides that it doesn't want to work and my dad keep saying he's going to take it to get it fixed but hasn't yet. So im borrowing my mom's computer. I PINKY SWEAR TO UPDATE CHOOSE YOUR DESTINY TOMORROW.**


	26. Chapter 26

Catch That Wahh!

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight or White Collar characters.**

**Chapter 26: Figuring It Out**

**(BPOV)**

I looked at the screen in shocked. I mean seriously I totally did not expect that. I also did not expect Neal to suddenly start laughing either; what's today surprised Bella day, I mean come on seriously!

" Well that's was unexpected, can I just tell you that I totally did not see that coming." Neal said laughing hard.

" Shut up Neal". I said getting up leaving. I'm totally not in the mood to deal with Neal. I could hear him following me, he came up beside me and said, " Come on Bella, you can not tell me that you saw that coming."

" Your right I didn't see that coming and let tell they're gonna **PAY FOR THIS.**" I said menacingly.

He didn't reply which was smart on his part if you ask me. As we made it to the exit I noticed that a black Mercedes Benz was pulling up.

" Neal we got company." he nodded and came behind me to see what I was looking at.

" Wow that's a nice car I wondered if he's insured". I gave him a look that said ' are you serious right now'.

"What its a nice car and I would hate to have to ruined it." You want to know the worst part, he's serious.

" You know I would say something but I'm to amazed at your stupidity to say anything sarcastic." Neal just pushed me. We heard the car door slammed shut we both looked and saw that a man was walking towards the building and he looked like he was packing. We hid behind a wall that's was near the entrance and I turned to Neal.

" Ok this is what we're going to do Neal I want you to shimmy up the wall and go outside and cause a distraction." I gave him the look that says ' when I say cause a distraction I mean blow up the car.'

" Fine, but why am I always the one who has to shimmy up the wall and cause a distraction, I mean come on I'm grown for goodness sake, one of these days your going to be one who has the shimmy the wall and cause the distraction." He said while he was shimmying up the wall.

" Yea you better climb that wall like the good little boy you are." I said laughing.

"Shut up, didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders." He said looking down at me as he climbed the wall.

" No" I said cheerfully

" I tell you one of these days." Neal mumbled.

Neal finally got over the wall and went outside. I turned to see where the intruders were located to make sure that they didn't hear our conversation and make a sneak attack. I saw that one was going towards the laptop and the other was getting close to where I was. I looked around to see if there was a place with a better cover, because I'm kind of out in the open if you catch my drift. The person was getting closer I couldn't find a better hiding spot. I have no other choice but to take affirmative action. I grab my gun ( yes I have a gun) and got ready to shoot if need be when suddenly I heard an explosion. The two guys ran outside and I quickly went out the entrance and ran to my bike where I saw Neal looking at my with a sad expression.

"What's wrong with you?"

"That was such a beautiful car and it pains me that I had to destroy that beauty." I noticed that his voice was cracking.

"Are you **CRYING!**" I said laughing. I cranked up my motorcycle and road off still laughing. I could hear Neal screaming at me. I turned and saw that he was finally started following me. He came up beside me and started asking questions.

" So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I know one thing the people behind this is **DEAD MEAT!**" I said menacingly.

" Well, look at it this way, this has been some adventure."

" Yes, maybe I won't give them a slow painful death."

He nodded and we drove to the hotel. We entered the hotel and went into the elevator and thawaited for it to get us to our floor. We entered our hotel room and saw the Cullens waiting on us and they had a worried expression on their face especially Edward, but what else is new.

" Where have you been Bella?" Edward said running up to me and pulling me into his embrace.

" I went back to the warehouse to see if there were anything left for me to find and come to find out there was."

" What did you find" Emmett said. I turned to him and I gave him a secret smile.

" That my dear friend is a secret, but what I can say is when I find the kidnappers' headquarters they are in for a ride of their lives." I said laughing evilly.

I was too busy laughing to notice that Neal did the crazy motion towards me, but I did happen to see that they were nodding their heads in agreement.

" Jerks" I mumbled. Just because I didn't see what he did doesn't mean that I don't know Neal well enough to know that he accused me of being crazy.


End file.
